1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to belt tensioning devices, and more particularly to belt tensioning devices adapted to utilize caulking gun structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many applications, the use of pulley belts has had extensive acceptance. Quite often, like in an automobile for example, certain necessary tension levels have to be achieved and set in between the various pulleys connected by the belt in order that maximum power is transmitted. As the automobile has become more complicated, the difficulty in stretching the pulley belt also increased. Most frequently items like the alternator or a hydraulic pump are pivotally translated to achieve the desired degree of tension. In order to allow for this pivotal freedom the alternators of the other devices are loosened in their mounts and tension therefor has to be applied constantly as the various fasteners are then tightened. Typically operations of this kind now involve assistance from other personnel, increasing the cost of the labor performed and complicating the procedure.
To provide for more convenience in this manual endeavor there have been various devices developed in the past which in one way or another assist in tensioning the belt. Most of such prior art devices however, are formed as separate tool structures with the attendant cost of manufacture and the attendant multiplication of tools stored by the user.